The Oklahoma University Health Sciences Center administration's long term objectives are to continually maintain quality laboratory animal care through new developments in technology and Physical plant improvements. The specific aims of this proposal are directed toward these objectives in the area of physical plant improvements and equipment improvement. These include: (1).Replace existing dog cages with stainless steel dog runs that meet or exceed both Animal Welfare Act and NIH requirements. These runs provide a better opportunity for exercise. This is important since many of our dogs are on long term chronic studies. (2).Upgrade substandard galvanized chain link runs in the Annex Facility with stainless steel runs that are more easily cleaned and sanitized. (3).Apply a continuous monolithic floor to the existing concrete floors in the Annex Facility. This floor would permit efficient and better cleaning an sanitizing of the floors and would eliminate areas of potential contamination